callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorched Earth (mission)
"Scorched Earth" is the sixteenth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The mission takes place in Berlin, Germany, as Delta Force, assigned to rescue the Russian President's daughter from the Ultranationalists. Delta is supported by a column of German tanks from the Bundeswehr. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch *Truck *Granite Leader (K.I.A) *Alena Vorshevsky *German Tank Commander (possibly, K.I.A) *Kelly *Grant *Naas Plot The mission starts with Frost looking down at his hands, and soon Sandman comes to help him. The pair starts moving past injured soldiers until they reach a collapsed building, where the screen fades. Twenty minutes prior to this, Frost is on a MH-6 Little Bird, flying into a war-torn Berlin. While flying towards their destination, one of the Little Birds is hit by RPG fire and crashes on the streets below. Frost's ride lands on the roof of a building and Frost and the rest of Team Metal get off and start engaging hostile Russian forces. Once Team Metal has eliminated all threats on the roof, they move inside to the office areas. After clearing the first floor, they ascend the building to reach the second floor. Here they fight off more Russian soldiers before reaching a staircase. This staircase takes Metal team on a rooftop, where the Russians have constructed a makeshift base. After all the enemies here have been taken out, they signal Team Granite to start their assault on the hotel. At this point, Frost and Grinch provide overwatch to Team Granite. Once all the enemies were dead, Granite team landed on the roof, but then more hostiles appeared from the hotel, and Frost had to take them out. As soon as all these enemies were eliminated, Russian tanks started to fire on the hotel. Using binoculars, Frost targeted the tanks for a strafing run by friendly A-10 Thunderbolts. After all the enemy armor was destroyed, Metal Team watched as Team Granite entered the hotel and were killed by defenders. Metal team then rappels down the building they are on, after Command approves of them taking over the responsibility of securing Alena. After landing on the street, Team Metal goes through a back alley, where they meet the remains of the dead Team Onyx, until they reach the river bank, where they assist the German tank column to repel enemy Russian forces on the main street. Frost then destroys a Russian T-90 using an RPG-7. and Team Metal moves up the street with the German tank column. However once they reach the end of the street, a building rigged with explosives detonates, sending the building crashing down on the American and German forces. Soon Frost wakes up in exactly the same place they had started the mission. Frost follows Sandman through the ruins of buildings, until the hotel is visible across the street. Team Metal battles Russians as they advance into the hotel and up flights of stairs to rescue Alena. When they reach the room Alena is being held in, they have to prepare for breaching. But before they can, the door explodes, sending Metal team to the floor. Frost takes Sandman's pistol and kills two Russians. After recovering from the explosion, the enemy helicopter takes off with Alena on board. Grinch tries to take a shot, but Sandman stops him, saying that they failed their objective. The mission ends with Sandman relaying the (bad) news to Command. Video Walkthrough V6KwwbDwav8 Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon iw5 acr large.png|ACR w/ Hybrid Sight Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Found in level The following weapons can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon spas12 large.png|SPAS-12 Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR Scoped Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Unobtainable The following are found in level but cannot be kept or picked up Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven, used in the breaching sequence at the end, but cannot be used again due to the mission ending. Intel thumb|300px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Scorched Earth - Mission 1437. Once dropped off by the helicopter, head into the first building and find the intel on a cubicle dead ahead. 38. In the same building, find the intel on the roof just behind the fence near the AC units and some short stairs. 39. After rappelling down the building, high tail it for the bookstore. The intel is easy to find on top of the cash register. 40. During the segment where Frost follows some tanks, locate the Teknik Deutsch building on the left side of the street. Head inside the lobby and look for the intel location over by the elevators. 41. Inside the second destroyed building is a bar, and the intel is on a couch underneath the stairs in this area. Transcript Achievements/Trophies Bad First Date (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth" on any difficulty. This is the End (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole" and "Dust to Dust" on Veteran difficulty. Nein (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Kill 9 enemies with A-10 strafe runs in "Scorched Earth". Gallery Scorchedearthstart.png|The starting scene of the mission. Fallingbuilding.png|The building, before it collapses on the tank column and Delta Force. Alenakidnapped.png|The Russians got away with Alena. Trivia *In the cutscene before the level begins, Alena Vorshevsky's last name is misspelled as "Vershovsky". *This is the first campaign mission in the entire Call of Duty series where the encountered German Army is friendly to the player, as opposed to the Nazis of the World War II-era games. *There are three Bundeswehr Leopard 2 Tanks named Vorschlaghammer (Sledgehammer), Zerstörer (Destroyer) and Blutertragen (Blood-Born). Blutertragen stays on the bridge, and is eventually destroyed. *Sandman calls Alena "Athena," this is actually Alena's codename for the operation, due to the fact that HVI's names are never given over airwaves. *This is the last mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that the player plays as Frost and as Delta Force. *Oddly, it seems the two Leopard 2 tanks seen are not supported by any other German infantry. What makes it even more strange is that they are supported by American infantry. *After the building collapses Grinch is wearing a Ranger uniform, not his usual Delta uniform. *When marking targets for the A-10, there are four friendlies on the road that are not part of Granite Team. It is unknown how they got there, and they can be killed without being given the friendly fire warning after Granite Team is killed. It is possible that they are member of Onyx Team, who will be later found in the alley. *A-10 cannot perform strafing run more than 20 metres even Frost marking target for strafing run more than 20 metres. *The objective to use A-10s to clear the road will be failed once all of friendlies on the road have been killed. *Before and after the player provides overwatch for Granite Team, Grinch can actually be seen attaching and later detaching a sniper scope from his MK14. *Strangely, the weapons Frost wield do not reset and refill after the building collapses. Note that in the same scene after the building collapses during the beginning of the mission before returning to 20 minutes earlier, both weapons' ammo are full while after the building collapses during the progress of the mission, they are not refilled or even reset and the weapon remains the same as before the building collapsed. *This is the only mission where the ACR 6.8 is usable in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 campaign, in contrast to the ACR's extensive presence in the Task Force 141 missions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, much like C4. *It is possible for the player's weapons to glitch during shell shock when standing near the tank when it fires and, despite being out of shell shock, be stuck with the sound of the gun during shell shock until the building collapses. *This is the only level in the game where the player doesn't actually breach a room when told to and takes a friendly unit's pistol out of their holster. *Before the helicopter is shot down by an RPG the player can shoot the enemy, killing him but not saving the Little Bird. *Changing the FOV will make Frost's whole body visible without a head when they try to breach Alena's room. *In the destroyed building, one can find a sledgehammer on the floor. This could be a reference to Sledgehammer Games. *On a couch in the lobby of the second destroyed building, there is a teddy bear. *The PMC's spawn theme is heard during this level. *If the player goes to the far end of the building (Near the beginning of the word "Reisdorf" on the roof) after Granite breaches the room, it is possible to see one of the members who did not get cut down by gunfire stand there and not fire. *There is a crate with an emblem of Shadow Company on the roof of the destroyed office building. *This mission is a reference to a quote made by Joseph Stalin in World War II when he said, "We will make Germany a nothing but scorched Earth." *If there is an enemy soldier present once the player reaches the top of the stairs of the building after they landed and with Sandman ahead of them, Sandman will charge up to the solider and push him off the building instead of firing at him. *After the breaching sequence at the end of the mission, the player's view has zoomed in massively. *One of the German Tanks can be seen in the destroyed building. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Delta Force